naruto_fourth_age_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
The End of the Fourth Shinobi World War Following the defeat of Kaguya, the world settled down and rebuilt the bits that were destroyed in the war. Along with that, the Nine Tailed Beasts were not resealed into humans. Instead, they were given a large territory to share amongst themselves. While everything was being rebuilt, the Kage and Feudal Lords all met to decide the future of their Alliance. Following the meeting, the world was completely united, with Feudal Lords, as well as Kage, forming a Council. From then on, the Feudal Lords lost much of their power, but they remained representatives of their respective Districts. As for the Kage, they remained the sole leaders of their respective Hidden Villages. The location of the Biju is known only to the Council, all of whom are given a curse seal to prevent the information from being released. The Biju also have rights to decide on certain things presented to the council, if it would in some way affect them. The Land of Yin This system would continue on for 250 years. However, with the wars between villages no longer occuring, the technology of the land would shift from Military Technology to Exploration Technology. Further to the west of the Land of Yin, there was a stretch of Desert that was larger than the Land of Yin itself. Also, there were unexplored oceans in every other direction. During the rougly 200 years of exploration, many islands were discovered, and another large land mass had been detected 5 years before the beginning of this RP. The desert to the west had yet to be breached. No matter how far the Exploration Parties went, it was all uninhabited with almost no water. 150 years before this RP would begin, they gave up the exploration of the Desert and focused on the seas, which led to the newest discovery. Present Time With the discovery of the new land, there was an influx of information that would soon follow. According to it, there were only 2 powers on that continent. The continent's name was Seichi, or "Holy Land". The people of Seichi fought with abilities that they called Magic. Although they had no chakra within them, they were able to build machines that could utilize the Natural Energy around them. Through this, they could manipulate nature itself. From vines, trees, and other plants, to even the energy of the sun. All of nature was at the mercy of these Magi. Alongside the Magi, however, there were the Necromancers. They were able to utilize the forces of nature and use "Dark Magic". They could use this magic to infect lesser lifeforms, and control them. And for the strongest of these Necromancers, even humans were able to be controlled. It is also said that they have the power to raise the dead. And so, with these types of magic being so different from eachother, the continent was eventually split into two major powers. In the north, there were the Magi. They controlled rougly 1/4 of the continent, with the Necromancers having gained control of the other 3/4 south of the Magi. Their borders were constantly being changed due to frequent battles, and so the two factions had simply called their lands this: The Land of Darkness, being the Necromancers, and The Land of Light, being the Magi. However, the Magi were slowly losing ground. And so, they sought assistance from the foreign land that crossed the massive seas to reach them. With the coming war, military strength would once again become necessary, and the previously free Tailed Beasts would offer themselves only to those they find worthy. That is where this Roleplay begins.